Dark harasses Daisuke
by KelseyBell93
Summary: I love this story.Not to sound braggy or anything but I had one of the best times writing it.So R&R and I own nothing!But anywho find out what happens when a sugar high Dark God knows how :0 harasses poor Dai-Chan.
1. And So it begins

Daisuke Niwa was sitting on a chair reading a book when..

Dark:DAI-CHAN!!!

Daisuke:How many times have I told you don't call me that!!!And what do you want?

Dark:Why do we call Wizz,Wizz?

Daisuke:Your and idiot that's why.

Dark looks clueless.

Disuke:Nuisance?

Continues to look clueless.

Daisuke:Annoyance?

Still looking clueless.

Daikue:BAKA!!

Dark:What?

Daikue:It worked...

DarK:Hey Dai-Chan can we go to Disney World?

Daisuke: -sigh- (he decided to give up on the whole Dai-Chan issue) Why Disney World?

Dark:Because I wanted to steal something...

Diasuke:...?

Dark:Walt Disney!!

Daisuke:He's dead.

Dark:-gasp-Oh NOEZ!!!For how old I mean long?

Daisuke:About ten years.

Dark:-make Daisuke turn into Dark-Come we must morn!!

Daisuke:But I'm not a Mormon!!!

Dark then takes Wizz adn they fly off to where Walt Disney was buried. Dug up the gave and brought out the coffin.

Dark:You'll be safe now Walter!!

Daisuke:Not before we get arrested.

He then put one of his oh-so famous cards in the coffin. And they where off where to?DISNEY WORLD!!!!!

Daisuke:You have to pay to get in you know?

Dark:I am nooot paying to set Walter free!!

Daisuke:Okay..?

So they fly over the gates and to the magic castle thingy.

Dark:OK Disney...BE FREE!!!!!!-he then scattered the ashes of Walt Disney every where and then silence...-

All the lights went all out and Dark was left holding a mic.

Announcer:Now laddies and gentlemen for your entertainment FERGIE!!

Dark:No I'm Dark...

He then sung it's a small world and wish upon a star. And as Disney's ashes fell down from the heavens and Darks voice rang out into the distance,Daisukes only thoughts where;

Daisuke:SHUT THE FU# UP!!!! 


	2. Inner Battles?

One day Daisuke Niwa was just sitting in class trying to finish his work,but when...

Dark:DAISUKE!!

Dark:Oww wut!?

Dark:I dun know!

Daisuke:Well shut-up!!I'm trying to finish my work...

Dark:Aww forget work!!Come on let's skip.

Daisuke:Don't be stupid,I'm not skipping -.-

Dark:It'll be fun.

Daisuke:No!

Dark:Please?

Daisuke:No!

Dark:Please?

Daisuke:What does 'no' mean?

Dark:If I say yes can we leave?

Daisuke:Your giving me a migraine -.-

Dark:Whats a migraine?

Daisuke:You!!

Dark:Why thank you!!Ok just for that lovely complement,I'll leave you alone.

Daisuke:-sarcasm-Why thank you!!

5 min. later

Dark:Hey Daisuke,you see that girl over there?

Daisuke:I though you where leaving me alone!

Dark:Who said that?

Daisuke:You did.

Dark:Me!?Why would I say something like that?

Daisuke:Short term memory lost?

Dark:Dai-Chan!!I'm a theft not a liar.

Daisuke:Wonder which ones worse.

Dark:A liar of course!!

Daisuke:Really?

Dark:If one neko died,and they asked is my cat dead,and I said no what kinda person would I be!?

Daisuke:What about the vauable things you steel?

Dark:They should be a happy camper 0!!

Daisuke:Why?

Dark:Cause...I'M FAMOUS!!!!

(Daisuke fall 4real anime style out of his desk)

"Sorry Sensai"  
Daisuke:Dark you idiot!  
"Sorry!!"Daisuke apologized.

Dark:I didn't tell you to fall!

Daisuke:Ok,ok now what does being famous have to do with anything?

Dark:I leave them a warning card...

Daisuke:I leave them a warn ing card...

Daisuke:Don't change the subject!!

Dark:-burst out singing-Your my angel and your my star!!

Daisuke:Eww I'm not gay!!

Dark:Risa is!!

Daisuke:Risa's gay?

Dark:My toe found a dog!!

Daisuke:-a little freaked out-Ok then?

Dark:Your expressions are sooo funny when you talk to me!!

Daisuke:I make expressions!?

Dark:It's a possibility,A HUGE ONE!!!I mean it's sooo huge it's like a billion percent!!

Diasuke:Idiot,is anybody staring at me?

Dark:The teach,everyone else is gone.-burst out singing again-GONE LIKE THE WIND!!!

Daisuke:We need to stop having these inner battles.

Dark:Who's and what the the heck is an inner battle?

Daisuke:You!!

"Daisuke,having a inner battle?"The teacher asked.  
Dark:Awww man she's onto us!  
Daisuke:Shut-it!!

"Yes,I mean no ma'am umm bye!!"

-Daisuke is now on the train home-

Dark:Smart going dog in my toe!!

Daisuke:I'm done!!Your running sugar high!

Dark:hehe so you've noticed?

Daisuke:Gah!!

-That night during a steal-

"This'll be fun!!"Dark (who'm is still running suga high)said to himself and Daisuke.

Dark gets right behind one of the gaurds trying to protect whatever it is there stealing.

"DARK AND LIL DAISUKE RUNNING THEW THE FOREST OH-DE-LALLY GOLLY WHATS A DAY!!!!"Daisuke sang.

Daisuke:Shutup!!

Dark:Mkay.

Daisuke:Really?

Dark:HELL NA!!

Daisuke:Damn...

And let's just per tend this went on for the next week but sense we have another story to type we'll leave it at that X-X poor Daisuke... 


	3. Let's Get some shoes!

Ch.3: Let's Get Some Shoes

Dark: ZOMG Dai let's get some shoes!

Daisuke: Leave me the hell alone cretin!

Dark: N-uh I'm Dark…. OH MY GAWD I KNOW WHAT WE CAN STEAL TODAY THAT'LL BE TOTALLY AWESOME!

Daisuke: I swear the day you actually leave me alone-

Dark: KELLY FROM YOUTUBE!!

Daisuke: Eh No.

Dark: B-But I've got the power… The rocket power…

Daisuke: While I'm asleep by any chance do you sniff markers?

Dark: Am I not s'pose to!?

Daisuke: You gonna leave me brain cell-less!!

Dark: Oh but I'm in your head so I killed them all ready!!

Daisuke: …You know what, let's go abduct Kelly!!

Dark: -takes over- She's not a alien silly!

-Later on after the a- or what they, and by 'they' I mean Dark though was Kelly any who there back-

Dark: Oh My God Kelly is a guy!!

Daisuke: Nah shit Sherlock Holmes!

Dark: N-uh I'm Dark…

Ranma-Chan93: I am back! Wootish and stuff XD, any who sorry it's not so long. I have a forth one that's short to so I hope yall enjoy these and so sorry for the late update. Oh and yes I still owneth nothing ( awwwz…


	4. It's Like I all ways tell ya!

Ranma-Chan93: I don't feel like typing my own banter so, my disclaimer:

I do NOT own DNAngel. Yup I said it there, now you can't touch this.

Ch.4 It's like I all ways tell ya!

Dark: I can't believe "I" the great awesomefull Dark superman theft failed!

Daisuke: It's like I all ways tell ya, YOUR MENTAL!!

Dark: Fine you try!

Daisuke: Fine!

-tries-

Daisuke: Oh…My…God… I-I did worse than you!

Daisuke: It's like I all was tellin ya! If Dark can't do it, ain't no one gonna be able to do it!

Daisuke: Stupid IQ test….


	5. Hanna Moutanna,Jonas Bros, and Sperms

It was a normal day in Daisuke Niwa's neighborhood when-

Dark: OMG Dai-Chan!!

Daisuke: Ah hell no!!

Dark is currently showing poor Daisuke a mental picture of a duo of awesome performances by the wonderful Ms. Hannah Montana and the Jonas Homos, eek, I mean brothers. I mean brothers… Whatever..

Dark: I wanna save them!

Daisuke: You mean steal?

Dark: Yeah! Then I plan on purifying their souls.

Daisuke: You mean locking them in a room and making them listen to their own music, thus making them realize they suck?

Dark: Wow your good!

Daisuke: -rolls eyes- Yea were not doing that..

Dark: It'll save the children and NO I do NOT mean steal!

Daisuke: When the hell do you ever wanna help people!?

Dark: Well my legend must live on somehow and if you don't hurry up and plant that seed young mister I won't and I'll be forced to just give your virginity to a whore who'll give it away like that -snap-. And no you will not be able to use a condom, what would be the point? We WANT her to get knocked up!

Daisuke stares blankly at him.

Dark: OH MY GOD, I GOT THE BESTEST IDEAR IN DA WORLD!!

We take you to a sperm downer place, and then magic will happen and there will be a buncha me's later on in life!! But wait-

Daisuke: -interrupts- There's more call now and we'll give you not one BUT TWO sperms for the low price of $19.95! That's right two sperms for the price of one!!

Dark: Wait don't do it!! No don't give 'em out easy! There would be closes of me!! I wanna stay original!!

Daisuke: And I want you dead… -.-

Dark Yeah I knew it all along -gasp WHY!?

Daisuke: BECAUSE YOU A COMPLETE DUMB ASS!!!!

*~END~*

Ranma-Chan93: Guys I still don't own nothing : ( I know it's really sad isn't it!?

Ok but I AM sorry if anybody got offended that wasn't my intention at ALL I promise, I have nothing against gay people. I DO however have a problem with the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana, there ruining Disney…


End file.
